


A Change of Scenery

by BunnyBopper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ficlet, M/M, Post-War, Pre-Slash, Remus Lupin Lives, Severus Snape Lives, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyBopper/pseuds/BunnyBopper
Summary: Severus is interrupted from contemplating his survival by a letter from Remus
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Comments: 10
Kudos: 87





	A Change of Scenery

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to solemn-vow for the prompt! 
> 
> Send me the title of one of these Edgar Allan Poe works, along with a character or two, and I will write a drabble or ficlet based on some of the themes present in the work. 
> 
> Eleonora: letter, confession, affection

It started with a letter. 

  
Well…no…first it started with a tap tap tapping against his grimy kitchen window. Something that, at one stage in his life, would have been a minor inconvenience for Severus, but now was blessed relief from the monotony that was becoming borderline torture. Once that scruffy little owl had tumbled inside and landed clumsily in the sink, Severus had a strange feeling that something was going to shift. 

  
It had been a long time since he had received a letter. There had been many at first, more often than not from strangers. They ranged from adoring words of a sycophantic nature - if Harry Potter believes in you then so do I! - to blatant condemnation - once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater - and howlers of the most threatening kind - if I ever see you in the street I swear to Merlin I’ll…etc etc – the howlers kept coming long after the rest.   
But Severus had known this was something different before he’d even opened it. Despite the scrawled nature of his name and address upon the envelope, as if the sender had been in a harried state, he recognised the handwriting as belonging to Remus Lupin. After a brief glance at the owl, who had begun to peck at the half-eaten toast left abandoned from breakfast, Severus tore it open and began to read. 

  
_Dear Severus,_

  
_I do hope this letter finds you well and I apologise for not writing to you sooner. My life has taken a rather strange turn since the events of last year. While most people were very supportive following the Battle of Hogwarts, I’m afraid I couldn’t quite handle the public scrutiny that came with being a war hero. I can only imagine the strain you’ve been under regarding this and I want you to know that myself, and many others, felt that piece that Skeeter woman published about you was extremely unjust, not to mention completely insensitive considering the early stage of recovery you were in at the time._

  
_Anyway, after the battle I found myself in the extremely novel (to me anyway!) position of being flooded with job offers. The one I chose to accept was that of Dark Creature Specialist (taking after my father, as it were). I can just picture you rolling your eyes here at my lack of qualifications for the post! But I had to take advantage of the offer while I could as I’m sure the ministry would be quick to forget a poverty-stricken werewolf once the fuss has died down. The role has provided me with opportunity to travel and I have taken advantage of this to its full extent._

  
_I am currently working in Thailand - if the owl seems tired that will be why! - where I have been studying Krasue with the local experts. (It is rather hideous so I will spare you the viscera-dangling details.) Whilst here I have befriended a skilled herbalist who knows an awful lot about plants and their properties in potion making. It all goes over my head unfortunately, but I think you and her would have some very interesting conversations. Her name is Pimchan and she possesses the same dry wit as yourself!_

  
_Did you know I visited you in St Mungos many times while you were healing? You probably don’t remember as you were in and out of consciousness and under the effect of several pain management potions – the good stuff, so I was told – but you spoke to me sometimes. I know you weren’t in your right mind but and probably didn’t mean the things you said but…anyway I know the two of us have had a rather complicated history (and yes, I’m aware that is putting it mildly). Once, several years ago now, Harry quizzed me on my feelings about you. I remember my words clearly – “I neither like nor dislike Severus Snape”. I confess I was dodging the question slightly but in essence it remains true. I have very complex feelings about you, Severus, as does the entirety of the British wizarding world no doubt, but I have to confess I find my thoughts turning to you and your wellbeing more and more._

  
_I haven’t wanted to bother you but I have asked after you to Minerva who told me you tend to keep to yourself these days. If you are interested in a change of career I could use some help in my research – the department has been pestering me to look for a partner for some time now and I remember we would have heated debates on everything from Boggarts to Kelpies when we were colleagues! And Pimchan would love to meet you (I think she is under the impression we are lovers the number of times I’ve mentioned you!)_   
_I don’t expect you to write back, Severus, but I shall be thrilled if you do._

  
_Yours,_

  
_Remus_

  
Severus summoned his quill and some paper immediately. A change of scenery was exactly was he needed


End file.
